choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Samantha Massey
Samantha "Sam" Massey is one of the two main protagonists of the Most Wanted series. She is a member of the U.S. Marshals from Texas. She is first seen in ''Book 1'', Chapter 1. Appearance Sam has blonde wavy chin-length hair, green eyes and light skin. Usually, she wears a black jacket, a red shirt and a golden necklace. Personality A stereotypical Texan, Sam is generally polite, but doesn't tolerate nonsense and prefers getting to the point. She likes to use force, is often brash and can be blunt, which is a perfect foil to Dave's cool and calm approach. She likes to use words as a weapon, typical of someone who keeps people at a distance, as pointed out by Mirasol. However, she still has a soft spot, as shown when she's talking about Bill Holton and when she's comforting Dave after they've spent some time together. Despite seeming stubborn, Sam can learn to change her usual mannerisms to adapt to the situation, as seen when she used Dave's approach in tricking Hayley Rose to lower her guard. Chapters Most Wanted Book 1 * Chapter 1: Texas Hold'em * Chapter 2: New Blood * Chapter 3: Dirty Hollywood * Chapter 4: Hack Job * Chapter 5: Devil in the Dark * Chapter 6: After Hours * Chapter 7: House of Lies * Chapter 8: Hell or High Water * Chapter 9: Sunk Cost * Chapter 10: LARA * Chapter 11: Hot Pursuit * Chapter 12: Old Wounds * Chapter 13: Outlaw * Chapter 14: Terminal Velocity * Chapter 15: Arrivals and Departures Endless Summer Book 1 *Chapter 13: One of Us Isn't Supposed to Be Here Rules of Engagement Book 2 *Chapter 17: Starry Nights (Mentioned; Determinant) Relationships David Reyes Sam is currently partnered with Dave. She and Dave are at first forced to work together to catch John Tull and imprison him. The two initially have difficulty getting along due to their contrasting personalities and approaches: while Dave is calm during intense situations and prefers using his tongue, Sam is impulsive and spontaneous, and prefers talking with her gun. Despite their conflicting personality, Dave and Sam nevertheless balance each other out, something they come to realize as they continue to work together. Sam also acknowledges Dave's skill as a detective, shown when she defended him from Captain Beckham; and as they spent more time together, begins opening up to him about Bill in detail. In return, she sympathizes with Dave for his tragic background. Evan Shipley Evan is Sam's best friend and partner back in Texas. Bill Holton Bill was Sam's boss and mentor. She even says he was more of a family than her real one ever was. His death, which she witnessed firsthand, enraged her and made her swore vengeance on Tull, not only because she sees him as a father-figure but also because she blames herself for Bill trying to protect her from Tull's perversion. John Tull Sam bitterly abhors him both for the crimes he committed and for killing Bill. He also almost killed Sam but ran out of ammunition, so the gun only clicked and nothing happened. Tull's singling her out with his perverted comments caused her to feel responsible for the consequences of his escape and therefore for bringing him to justice. Cassandra Leigh Cassandra is Sam's favorite actress. When Cassandra is suddenly standing in front of her, Sam initially has problems to form a complete sentence. Dave even makes a comment about her being starstruck and that in a cartoon, she would be pictured having hearts in her eyes. Sam tells her that she admires her work and that A Hill To Die On is one of her favorite movies of all time. Cassandra immediately agrees to have Sam stay at her place. Gallery Other Looks Dinner with Dave1.jpg|Outfit for dinner with Dave #1 Dinner with Dave2.jpg|Outfit for dinner with Dave #2 LARA gala gown1.jpg|Gala dress #1 LARA gala gown2.jpg|Gala dress #2 Miscellaneous MW08-17-2016AnnouncementonFBpageforCoD.jpg|Announcement for MW on Cause of Death FB Page Most Wanted, Book 1.jpg|Sam on the Cover of Most Wanted, Book 1 Most Wanted Book 2.png|Sam on the Thumbnail of Most Wanted, Book 2 Trivia * Sam is shown on the cover of Most Wanted, Book 1. * She made a cameo appearance alongside with Dave in Endless Summer, Book 1, Chapter 13 as characters in the arcade game Most Wanted, Book 2. * She dislikes being called a "girlie" and being told what to wear. * She comes from a family of seven, with three older brothers and an older sister. * Her father is mentioned in a premium flashback scene of Chapter 7. As Bill put it: "Your father's a good man, Goldilocks, But he doesn't know the first thing about raising a spitfire like you." * She shares the same forename as Samantha Winters, a character from the ''Veil of Secrets'' book. * She is shown to likely be LGBT in Most Wanted, Book 1, Chapter 10, when the player can choose to have Sam flirt with Alyssa and say that she caught her eye. References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'Most Wanted' Characters Category:Heroes Category:Law Enforcement Category:Playable Characters Category:Love Interests Category:LGBT Category:Rebels Category:Victims of John Tull